Who's Your Daddy?
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Spoilers for the “200th” episode of Stargate SG1 season 10 10x06. Takes place after they go through the gate.


**Title:** Who's Your Daddy?  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairings/Characters:** SG-1, Gen. Landry and O'Neill.  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Warnings:** General, humor.  
**Word Count:** 784  
**Summary:** Spoilers for the "200th" episode of Stargate SG-1 season 10 (10x06).  
**Note:** Takes place right after they leave through the gate. I wanted to give it a go at the whole "Daddy" thing so, hopefully it didn't come out too bad.

_I'll never leave you hanging, Baby  
That's a stone cold fact  
Who's your daddy…  
Oh, who's your daddy?_  
- Who's Your Daddy? – Shannon Lawson

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. He was expecting a regular mission on an off world planet, something that would be the usual even though it was his two hundredth time through the gate, but what he saw was something he was so not expecting.

Mitchell blinked, "A party?" He turned towards Daniel and the others as they were all smiling at him. "We're having a party?"

General Landry snorted as he glanced at the young Lt. Colonel, "Surprised you good, didn't we?"

Cameron turned to glance at the General with a surprised look upon his face, "Wait. You're saying this party is for me?"

Daniel Jackson snorted as he rolled his eyes, "No. It's for a wedding ceremony we have planned for later on today. Of course it's for you."

Blinking confusedly Cameron couldn't help but spurt out a "But why?"

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter just grinned at him as she lifted her hand to pat his shoulder, "Well it is your two hundredth time through the gate."

Mitchell turned his face towards hers, "But a party?"

She just kept on grinning before nudging him with her shoulder, "Oh stop that will you. Relax and enjoy yourself party boy." With that she walked towards the refreshments that were set up, leaving behind a dazed Cam. The others followed her actions all except one.

Maj. General Jack O'Neill sighed as he stood besides the Lt. Colonel. "So..."

Mitchell, who was glancing around himself, watching people from SGC and from other places having a good time, even dancing to some music that was playing, turned as he snapped out of his trance. He glanced at the General in attention, "Sir."

Jack bit his bottom lip for a moment in thought before speaking. "Yeah… Well Mitchell..."

"Yes sir?"

Jack just lifted a hand towards Cam's shoulder, gripping it slightly and giving it a light squeeze. "Congratulations son."

Cameron blinked. "Um, thank...you sir."

O'Neill rolled his eyes, thoroughly annoyed, though he still did not remove his hand from the other man's shoulder. "Oh stop that. Don't call me sir."

Cameron raised an eyebrow slightly. "Um…Okay sir. I mean Jack, sir. Jack."

O'Neill stared at him for a few moments before groaning as he removed his hand. "I swear you're worse than Carter."

"Sorry sir."

Silence reigned between the two for a while until Cameron broke it, "So sir. I mean Jack?"

Jack, who was staring at Carter trying to teach Teal'c how to slow dance, turned to glance at him with a raised eyebrow. "Mmm?"

Cameron swallowed slowly, confused on how to ask the General the question that was on his mind since that small incident between him and the others about 'Who was his Daddy?', "Um… about a mission report of yours."

Jack just stared at him, "Yeah?

"The one where you went back in time..."

Jack eyes widen slightly at that. "Oh. You're not supposed to know about that."

Cameron titled his head to the side as he stared at the General, "You're not... "

Jack blinks, giving him a confused stare. "Not what?"

Unfortunately, Cameron doesn't even want to say it. "You know..."

Jack still kept his confused stare as he shrugged. "No. I clearly don't know."

Mitchell shook his head as he glanced back at the crowd before them partying. "Never mind sir."

"No. Mitchell, I'm intrigued here, what is it?"

Cameron decided if he wanted to truly know the truth he had to ask. "You're not my..." Cameron swallowed slowly, "You're not my..."

Jack urged him on, "Not your?" Silence came from Mitchell. "Not your what, Mitchell?"

"You're not. No you just can't be."

"Well, I really would love to know what I can and can't be Mitchell."

Cameron froze; he just couldn't bring himself to say it. It was impossible for Jack O'Neill to be his biological father – he nodded to himself as he continued thinking in that line of thought – yes completely impossible.

"Son, are you feeling alright?" Jack lifted a hand to touch the young man's forehead with a concerned look in his eyes. Cameron blinked and jumped away, startled at the touch, and froze at who was touching him. "Sir?"

Jack gave him a concerned look. "Mitchell?"

Cameron couldn't take the pressure of not knowing anymore. "Are you my daddy?"

Jack blinked, startled. "Oh. You weren't supposed to know about that either." Cameron stared at him with wide eyes in shock.

"You really are my dad?"

Jack stared at him before slowly raising both his eyebrows for a moment. Cameron glanced at him waiting for an answer. Silence.

"I'm hungry."

Cameron just stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
